1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure in which a curtain shield airbag is mountable to a side upper portion of a vehicle body.
2. Background Art
A curtain shield airbag is mounted in a side upper portion of a vehicle body of a motor vehicle and inflates to deploy so as to cover a pane of glass in a side door to thereby protect a head portion of an occupant when the motor vehicle is involved in a collision. In addition, since the curtain shield airbag which is long is installed on a back side of an interior member, it is general practice to fold back a rear end portion of the airbag.
For example, in an airbag system described in Patent Document 1, it is disclosed that an airbag is compressed into an elongated flat configuration when in an installed state with an end portion folded back along a longitudinal direction thereof. In addition, it is also disclosed that a restricting member is provided in the airbag which restricts the folded-back end portion of the airbag from inflating to deploy transversely toward a vehicle exterior. Then, a smooth deployment of the airbag is attained by this configuration.
In addition, for example, in a mounting structure of a curtain airbag deployment assisting member in a vehicle described in Patent Document 2, the provision of a deployment assisting member is disclosed which guides an airbag into a vehicle interior when the airbag inflates for deployment. Additionally, when the airbag inflates for deployment, a reinforcement rib of the deployment assisting member contacts an inner panel. By adopting this configuration, a further increase in the guiding performance of the deployment assisting member is attained.    Patent Document 1: WO-A1-2010/007740    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2011-105079